nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Gone To The Dogs
Gone To The Dogs is the third episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A clip from Troll 2 of the character Arnold screaming "Oh my God!" * A commercial for the Super Soaker toy. * A GIF of a man's head with no eyes or nose and just a big mouth chomping. This was created by Cyriak Harris. * A female dog character singing a vore laden parody of Minnie Riperton's "Lovin' You". This was originally made for the Aniboom Eyedoll competition in 2007. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of a scene from Psalty involving the title character's dog, Blooper. * Two dogs stumbling across the street due to one of their penises being stuck in the other. * The commercial for the infamous Slim Suit. * An obese man failing to stride on a stripper pole. * The music video for the Greenskeepers song "Lotion", inspired by Silence Of The Lambs. * An old, bespectacled man singing weirdly while playing a hand crank instrument. * A quirky cartoon about the word "fuck" and its uses in the English language. * A mentally disabled man attempting to ask women out on Reddit. * A Japanese parade attraction with a giant tube that greatly looks like a penis. * A news report featuring Hillary Clinton. * A man in an Abilene shirt discussing about his love life. * A man in a Dalmatian costume being pelted with a vase, courtesy of another man in a brown dog costume. * Men with missing limbs (some missing their arms, others their legs) performing a dance on an episode of Mod Vision. * A little girl attempting to ask her grandfather out. * A clip from a game show depicting a female contestant catching a hanging hot dog in her mouth. * An episode of Retarded Policeman, where he ends up pulling over his own parents. * A very brief clip of a dog attempting to hump a cat. * A nude man in a horse mask (nudity censored) frolicking around a beach. * An explosive edit of the video where a skunk eats crickets in a bathtub. * Footage from a Red Eye promo on Fox News. * Brief clips of a man in an empty room speaking about taboo subjects in religion. * News coverage of a rapist being calling Hispanic causing widespread offense. The man featured makes stereotypical slant eyes for no apparent reason. * The "Biggest Dead Snake" video, where the camera pans across a snake's body, only for it to attack when its head comes into frame. * A series of Japanese commercials with a creature named Inochi. * A Jeopardy! clip with an Indian contestant upset over not getting a question about New Delhi right. To rub salt on the wound, Alex Trebek makes a rather racist comment to him. * A black man in a Michael Jackson outfit posing. * A video of a man performing a religious song. * A movie clip in which a man kicks a mook's head clean off whilst hanging from a cliff. * A man dressed as Jesus singing Gloria Gaynor's "I Will Survive", and even strips down to his underpants whilst strutting down the street. He eventually gets hit by a bus. * A teenager in the shower dancing to Britney Spear's "Circus". * A small bald Asian man slithering along the pavement like a snake. * A black woman complaining to her viewers. * An EverythingIsTerrible edit of an educational video on alpacas. * A demonstration for a defense against bear hugs. The man getting bear hugged touches the hugger's crotch. * A sepia tone clip of a man informing his friend about his "illness", telling him it must've been just a wet dream. * A child playing with toys, one of which looks like a dildo and he seems to have too much fun with it. * A remix of Bill O'Reilly's rant. * A nude man in a parrot mask doing the Caramelldansen. * A clip of The View of a woman ranting about the show. * Two kittens attempting to fight. However, a third stops by, only to unexpectedly vomit. It is repeated in slow motion. * The trailer for Sleepless In Seattle. * A man having one hell of a smoke. * A man in a grey fox outfit playing a recorder. * A Nightmare TV music video involvoing people doing various things with balloons, set to Nena's "99 Luftballons". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1